The present invention relates to window frame members or wall opening frame members. The invention particularly relates to frame members or mullions for bow windows or bay windows.
In the construction of buildings, it is often desirable to have a wall opening with a bay window or a bowed window construction of a particular angle. Normally, when a certain angle is desired in mulling two or more window units together, a separate mullion is required to provide each individual or specific angular construction.
The present invention provides an interlocking or hinged window mullion or window jamb of variable or adjustable angularity for use in constructing bay windows or bow windows of any desired angle.
The framing members of this invention are especially suited for use with existing metal or aluminum windows. The frame members can also be used with wood windows or plastic or vinyl windows.